The present invention relates to a roadside warning sign system and more particularly pertains to alerting passing motorists and emergency vehicles of a potential hazard or the need for assistance.
The use of signaling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, signaling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing warning signals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,092 to Tucker discloses a warning signal device, mountable to the roof of a disabled vehicle, by suction cups and having a variety of attachable message cards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,548 to Brimsek discloses an illuminated signal device powered by the cigarette lighter, for indicating that a vehicle has become disabled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,223 to Prevot discloses an additional highway emergency sign mounted on a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,481 to Sexton discloses a signaling device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a roadside warning sign system for alerting passing motorists and emergency vehicles of a potential hazard or the need for assistance.
In this respect, the roadside warning sign system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting passing motorists and emergency vehicles of a potential hazard or the need for assistance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved roadside warning sign system which can be used for alerting passing motorists and emergency vehicles of a potential hazard or the need for assistance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.